I love you Sesshomaru!
by Lord Fluffy Worshiper
Summary: Sesshomaru's got a finacia! And she loves him deeply, but how will she tell him this!


**I love you Sesshomaru!**

_By: Lord Fluffy Worshiper_

In this story I will refer to my self as Chibi-chan or Chibi! My pen name was already taken so Lord Fluffy Worshiper was a stand in... So, yeah...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sesshomaru or any other Inuyasha characters I use in this...I do not own any other characters other than mine and maybe some others I'll put in here! I'll tell ya who is my creation.(15 minutes later) My character: Kimisu! she's just been made!(er...long time after that) Komomaru is mine also!

**Summary?** When I finish with this chapter I'll make a summary...sweatdrop(5 minutes later) I think I'll make Fluffy-sama be in love!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed heavily and thought again of him. "I love him I know I do but how do I tell **him**?" she questioned a near by bird. It turned it's head and cheeped and flew off. "Thanks a lot." she huffed. She began to walk aimlessly around. MEAN WHILE: "Lord Sesshomaruuuu! Wait for me M'lord!" Whined an obnachious toad man, named Jaken. "..." the one the Jaken was chasing after, a tall handsome man with long silver white hair, golden eyes, a blue cresent moon on his forehead and four red strips on his cheeks/face. He was a very beautiful man named Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped and waited for him. Even tho he was annoying, Sesshomaru kept him around. "Lord Sesshomaru..." the toad said out of breathe,"Shouldn't we be going to meet Lady Kimisu?" He asked. The one he was refering to was a beautiful young woman. She had long shiny green/silver hair and embrald green eyes. She wore a short kimono, so she could run, it was white, with green, and had a pattern of golden flowers. She was betrothed to Sesshomaru by her family. Sesshomaru's father had agreed to this also. Today they were to meet, it would be the second time. They met once when they were both young and ever since then Kimisu couldn't take him off her mind. "Yes, I think we should now..." and they started off in the general direction of where she was. BACK TO KIMISU: She always wore this green and white kimono because it was a gift, not really from Sessomaru himself, but his family. "Ah, Welcome back Lady Kimisu! Did you have a nice walk?" A boy asked, he was a personal attendant to Kimisu. He had black hair and yellow eyes with a few freckles on his cheecks. "Yes I did. Thankyou Komomaru..." An older woman walked up to meet Kimisu. "Someone said they seen Lord Sesshomaru heading in this direction! We should get you ready! This way M'lady." And the woman ushered her away. "That Kimono is so old... But you treasure it dearly...Is it because it was a gift from him?" "Yes!" Kimisu exclaimed,"It remindes me of him so much..." she sighed in memory of him. "Oh! I can't wait to see him! I wonder if he looks any different!" The women held out a gorgious kimono for her to wear. Dark Pink and white waves of color and cherry blossom petals flying across it,"This will make you look stunning!" she said. "But I want to wear this kimono!" she begged. "Please just for meeting him! I want to see if he remebers! I'll change into to that one before dinner!" The old woman sighed,"Fine but you must change before we eat..." Kimisu hugged her,"Thankyou! This means so much to me!" Sesshomaru arrived a while later. "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru!" Komomaru bowed and showed him in. "We've been waiting for you. And no one's been more eager than Lady Kimisu! Please this way..." He opened a door and inside sat Kimisu and some attendants. As soon as Sesshomaru stepped in Kimisu stood up and stared at him. "ah!" was all she could sqeak out, then she flew up to him and embraced him warmly. "I'm so happy to see you agian! Lord Sesshomaru!" she spoke in a normal volume of voice. "Yes, I'm ... glad to see you too..." he said back to her. Her eyes got all teary and she let go. "What's wrong Lady Kimisu? Why are you crying?" Komomaru asked worriedly. "I'm just so happy..." she wiped her eyes and Sesshomaru flinched. _'She's crying over me? Why would anyone do such a thing? Besides you don't cry when happy...you cry when you are sad...tho it's strange, I **AM** glad to see her...'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Kimisu said,"Um...Do you remeber this dress?" she asked standing up and away for him to see her kimono. "...Hmmmmmmm...It looks like I saw it before..." he looked harder."Isn't that the dress we gave you as an ingagement present? How can you still fit in that!" Kimisu giggled,"When I got it, the dress was too big but now it fits just fine!" She clasped her hands together,_'He remebers! I'm so glad!'_ One of the attendants said,"Dinner will be served shortly...Miss you should go change now like you promised..." "Oh that's right!" she bowed to Sesshomaru,"If you'll excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, I must change for dinner now." "Alright...,"he said and watched her leave. "I'll show you where you'll be staying M'lord..." said Komomaru ushering him down the patio. (Where's Jaken? Some may be thinking I forgot about him...You would be right...sweat drop er...he's quietely following Sesshomaru unseen by anyone!) Komomaru bowed and said,"If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask an attendant..." and left. Kimisu had changed and forced Komomaru to show her where he was...(Yeah like he's not going to do what she says...) "Hello Lord Sesshomaru,"she greeted him with a bow and sat right across from him. "Lady Kimisu..." he repiled as she came in and he nodded. "I hope your journey wasn't too long...sees Jaken Oh and who are you?" she asked Jaken. "I'm Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's loyal servant and vassal!" "Well, welcome to my home," she bowed to him,"er...Lord Jaken...?" "You may call him what you want,"Sesshomaru said looking over her new dress. "That's a ...very nice kimono..." he said with a little twitch. "Thankyou!" she said with much joy. "I like the one you gave me better tho...But I had to change...I'm glad you like it!" she smiled at him brightly. Sesshomaru averted his eyes so he didn't blush at the sight of her smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, this is the first chapter... I hope you like it! There will be more I swear!


End file.
